


A Helping Hand

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard helps Christine feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/3656.html?thread=8255816#t8255816) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/) . Feedback in all forms is adored. Just a warning, this contains period sex.

He knows when her period is. Hell, he knows when any of his staff are on their period. It is hard not to, being a doctor and working with them all, day in, day out in such enclosed quarters. However, it isn’t until they start seeing each other off duty that he realises how bad her periods actually are.

The first month, he shrugs it off as a bad month when she simply curls in his arms, heated pad at her stomach and murmurs a quiet apology for her moodiness.

The second month, she goes through the same routine and he looks on, mildly concerned, as he replaces the heated pad and fits himself against her.

The third month, he brings home a hypospray and glares at her refusal until she explains she has already taken one. She smiles though and kisses him, remarking that he really does have a soft heart under that gruff exterior.

The fourth month is when he loses it.

“I wish you would let me or someone else take a look.”

“Len, I’ve been checked out. What the hell do you think they do at a gyn exam?” She puts down her brush and turns to face him. “I know you’re worried but really, I’m fine.”

He opens his mouth to respond but she cuts him off. “The cramps fade after a day or two and the rest I can cope with.” He snorts. “Well at the very least I’ve got good friends who don’t mind my moodiness.” He harrumphs but otherwise says nothing.

He moves to sit behind her on the stool, chest pressing into her back as he picks up her abandoned hairbrush and begins to brush her hair. She sighs and relaxes against him as he focuses completely on his task.

She smiles lazily at his reflection in the mirror when he finishes and he rubs a hand down her arm. “Have you taken a hypospray?” She nods and he frowns again. “How much pain are you in?” Her hand closes over his and squeezes.

“It’s bearable.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Some.”

He sighs and drops a quick kiss onto the tip of her ear. “How about I give you a massage? Could help with the pain.” His breath catches her ear as he speaks and he feels her shiver against him. He catches her gaze in the mirror, and from the look in her eyes he would almost say she was… “C’mon.” He stands and holds out his hand to help her up and as he nudges her towards the bed he feels her shiver again. He tests his theory by brushing his thumb over her wrist and the responding intake of breath confirms for him that she is aroused.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything, Chris?” He stands behind her, body again pressing against hers, and presses a soft kiss against her neck.

She squirms. “It’s just an unfortunate symptom.”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard it put like that.” His hands find the hem of her nightdress and sweep upwards, fingers brushing over the skin of her thighs.

She subconsciously relaxes at the caress, although a low moan shows her discomfort at the idea. “Len, I,” she stops as his fingers continue to dance along her skin. A final kiss to her neck and he spins her around, gently pushing her towards the bed.

She sits down at the edge of the bed and he grabs the hem of her nightdress, wriggles it out from under her ass and pulls it up over her head. Her hair stands on end and as he kneels in front of her, he gently rearranges her hair, fingers lingering over her cheek and grinning that slow, wide grin of his.

Unable to stop herself, she grins back and Leonard takes advantage and pushes her upper body down onto the bed. The mattress shifts beneath him slightly as he joins her and he straddles her hips, a hand on either side of her shoulders as he leans down to kiss her. The kiss is deep, deliberately so to stop her from thinking and get her to simply react.

When he moves from her lips to her neck, the moan she gives is more of desire than discomfort and encouraged, he takes his weight on one hand and uses the other to cup a breast. His fingers close around a nipple already slightly puckered from the cool air and one of her hands reaches around his back, fingers curling into his skin as she lets out another moan.

He smiles against her skin and shifts, his mouth moving off her skin as he moves further down her body. His thighs lean against hers, his weight resting partly on her as his mouth closes around her other nipple. She arches into his touch and his free hand moves from her breast and sweeps down her side until it brushes against the elastic of her panties. She is not that far gone into passion that she forgets her discomfort and he feels the subtle tension in the muscles beneath his hand.

He drags his mouth away from her breast and looks up to find her biting her lip and staring at the ceiling. “Look at me, Chris.” She brings her eyes down. “I won’t do this if you don’t want me to.” His fingers stroke reassuringly against her side.

“I just,” she licks her lips. “No one else has ever wanted too.” He frowns. “”Not that I particularly wanted them to, I just feel,” she looks back at the ceiling, “a little disgusting.” He moves quickly up her body and kisses her, nose nudging against hers as he tries to reassure her.

“I’m a doctor, I’ve seen a hell of a lot of disgusting things. Believe me, you’re nowhere near disgusting.” He leans his forehead against hers. “I just don’t like seeing you in pain, especially if I can do something about it.” Christine sighs and the hand on his back tightens. “If it bothers you that much, I won’t look.” She bites her lip and her eyes close. A moment later he can feel her body shake with laughter.

“I’m sorry, that last bit just sounded absurd.”

He smiles down at her. “It did a little bit.”

Her laughter subsides quickly and she spends a moment in thought before slowly nodding.

“You sure? I can always go heat up a pad.”

She nods again and he presses another kiss on her lips and makes his way down her body again.

She gives in more readily this time as he strokes her body, his mouth dancing across her skin before wrapping around a nipple. His fingers brush the elastic of her panties again and sweep under it, looking up at her face as he does so.

She sighs as he begins sucking but pulls his head away from her breast and brings it up level with hers and kisses him. The kiss deepens and he shifts on his knees, one nudging her legs apart before he resettles himself between them.

His fingers move though her curls, slipping between her labia and glide over her clit. Her legs fall further apart and she jerks against his fingers, her teeth scraping against his lower lip at the sensation. He groans in response, fingers rubbing against her clit again, teasingly slow as he times the stroke of his tongue against hers with his fingers. He can hear her whimper and he feels her hands reach around him again, both sets of nails digging into his back as he increases his pace. He shifts slightly, taking all his weight on his knees but staying low enough to keep kissing her, and his free hand caresses the soft underskin of one of her breasts.

His fingers spiral upwards towards her nipple at the same time as his fingers on her clit speed up and increase their pressure. She tenses beneath him and her breath comes in short pants as she nears orgasm, his fingers continuing their rhythm but she groans and wriggles her hips when it becomes clear that she needs further stimulation.

His lips pull away from hers and he shushes her as he quickly pulls down her panties. “It’s alright,” he reassures her when her hands clench at his back. He leans back and pulls the material down and off her legs, fingers brushing against her as he reaches up to slowly pull the string of her tampon. She screws her eyes shut as it slips from her body and he gently places it on top of her panties beside them, out of her line of sight.

He reaches up to cup her chin with his clean hand, gently stoking and teasing her lips. “Look at me, Chris,” he whispers, “everything is fine.” She slowly opens her eyes as his fingers work their magic and he smiles as he leans down to kiss her, her hands unclenching from his back.

It is she who deepens the kiss this time and he takes the encouragement as it is meant and trails the thumb of his other hand back over her stomach and back between her legs. He teases her clit again, quickly building her up to where she was before and then slips two fingers inside her.

She sighs into the kiss and it is him that groans when she grinds her hips against him. His fingers stroke her inner walls and his thumb slips over her clit, pressing down as he curls his fingers inside her. The combined actions are enough to send her over the edge and she falls away from his kiss as she comes. His thumb continues to flick over her clit and several small aftershocks race through her until she sags back against the bed, a small smile on her face.

Her hands move from his back and she gently cups his face. He turns his head and places a soft kiss on her palm. “Feel better?”

“Much.”

“Good.” He leans down for another kiss, lingering this time, before he moves completely off her. He reaches for her panties and tampon as he slides off the bed and she catches sight of his reddened fingers. He sees her grimace and strokes her thigh in reassurance before he moves to her small bathroom.

He comes back a minute later, hands clean, with a cloth and a fresh tampon. He hands them to her and then turns his back as she cleans herself, busying himself by reaching into her underwear drawer and grabbing a fresh pair of panties.

The rustle of cloth indicates she is putting on her nightgown again and he turns around, panties in his outstretched hand. She smiles again as she takes them from him and he watches as she pulls them up her long legs, mesmerised by the sight in front of him.

She finishes and looks at him, a small smirk starting to form as she stands off the bed and pulls the covers back. Her glance slips downwards as she kneels on the bed, her smirk widening before she reaches forward to slowly kiss him. Her hands wander down his body to his stroke his half hard penis through his pants and gently begin to coax it to full hardness.

He groans into the kiss and pulls her hands away, weaving his fingers through hers to stop them resuming their activities. “Not tonight,” he explains, lips still pressed against hers. “You need to sleep.” As if to emphasise his point, he pulls away and gently pushes her down onto the mattress, swiftly following.

He rearranges himself beside her and pulls her closer so that she is lying half on him before he pulls the sheets up over them and places a possessive arm around her waist.

His arousal is still obvious against her thigh but he frowns at any attempt she makes to help relieve it. She finally gives in and rests her hand on his bare chest, placing a small kiss on the nearest patch of skin.

“Thank you.” The words are quiet and he waves them away.

“You’re not going to get all sappy on me, are you?” Her only reply is a nudge with her elbow to his ribs and he chuckles before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

There is no movement after that, just the steadying of their breathing as they both drift into sleep.

  



End file.
